


El mejor regalo

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Menma and Hikaru are clever, Surprise Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: Cuando se es un Uchiha no es nada difícil cumplir los caprichos y deseos de los tan amados hijos, desde el más hermoso peluche hasta la más costosa prenda, todo en aras de ver a los niños sonreír. Incluso es sencillo conseguir aquel extraño y de edición limitada ramen para el guapo esposo que espera por ti en casa. Si, en definitiva, un Uchiha es el mejor padre y esposo del universo





	El mejor regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Este One-Shot surge del reto literario del grupo "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu"  
> Me tocaron las palabras:  
> Pony  
> Hamburguesa  
> Bebé. 
> 
> Tracy y demás miembros del grupo, espero les guste mi locura.

Una tarde cuando Sasuke llegaba de trabajar notó que había un alboroto en la mansión, rápidamente estacionó su costoso auto y bajó raudo, porque eso no era normal, los niños y su precioso rubio convivían siempre en armonía, pues los pequeños pillos adoraban a su “mami” con locura y rara vez lo contradecían, quizá algo había pasado ¿Habrían secuestrado a su pequeño Menma? ¿O quizá su adorado hijo doncel Hikaru había sido herido? Con los más nefastos pensamientos Sasuke corrió dentro de su hogar, encontrándose una campal discusión en la sala, con Kurama, el zorro mascota, mirándolos confundido y, al parecer, divertido.  
-No es justo, mami. ¡Siempre me regalas lo que deseo para mi cumpleaños! ¿Qué tiene de malo el regalo de este año? –Hikaru parecía contrariado mientras Naruto parecía fastidiado-  
-Hika-chan, un pony es demasiada responsabilidad no podemos regalarte uno porque no tendrías donde resguardarlo, ¿Has pensado que el animalito necesitará un establo, heno, agua, paseos, veterinario y demás cosas?  
-Pero mami… Podemos conseguir todo eso, es decir, tanto tú como papá son ricos y…  
-Alto ahí, jovencito, eso no significa que debamos darte todo, si quieres algo debes ganártelo.  
-En ese caso –Menma interrumpió- Tengo las mejores calificaciones, soy el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de la secundaria, capitán del equipo de baloncesto y literatura. ¿Puedo yo tener el puesto de hamburguesas “M Donald”? Quisiera tener mi primer negocio…  
-No, Menma. Tampoco puedes comprar ese lugar ¿Te das cuenta que tienes 13 años? ¿Cómo administrarías el lugar? Por favor...

Y la batalla volvió a tomar apogeo, Sasuke, claramente confundido, miraba a su familia con sorpresa.  
\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –su ronca voz interrumpió la discusión-  
Dos rubios y un azabache voltearon a verlo, Naruto aliviado y sus hijos con sonrisas compradoras.  
-Papá, por favor, habla con mami, no quiere darme mi pony…  
-O a mí, darme mi primer negocio –Menma secundó mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.  
\- ¡Arg! Por favor, niños entiendan son unos niños no pueden tener todo lo que quieran… ¡Diles, Sasuke! 

Sasuke se frotó la frente con fastidio y se sentó en su sillón favorito.  
-Niños, Naruto tiene razón, sean comprensivos, un pony, Hikaru, es demasiada responsabilidad y un compromiso que aún nos estás preparado para cumplir, tienes solo 9 años. Y Menma, tú aún eres joven para manejar un restaurante y más uno tan frecuentado y concurrido como de hamburguesas, quizá cuando tengas 18 yo te lo regale personalmente  
\- ¡Sasuke! –Naruto exclamó- ¡No puedes prometer algo así! Es un compromiso muy grande, incluso para ti. –frustrado Naruto se dejó caer en el sillón y bebió de su té-  
-Relájate, Naru. No dije que es un hecho, dije quizá. Así que, por favor ¿Podrían decirme de un regalo en conjunto que quisieran para su cumpleaños?  
Ambos hermanos se miraron satisfechos, felices de haber conducido la conversación hacia donde de verdad querían, y asintiendo miraron a sus dos progenitores.  
-Bueno, queremos un hermano –dijeron en conjunto- Queremos que tengan un bebé  
Naruto escupió su té y enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, mientras Sasuke se coloreaba ligeramente y los miraban, ambos padres, con la mirada amplia por la sorpresa.  
Sasuke fue el primero en recuperarse y miró a sus dos vástagos con una suave sonrisa.  
\- ¿Eso es todo lo que desean? ¿Un hermano?  
Menma y Hikaru asintieron felices, deseosos de tener una hermanita o un hermanito.  
-Si papá, eso es todo.  
Naruto los miraba con acusación en sus cerúleos ojos, conociendo de sobra esas miradas y sonrisas satisfechas.  
-N…  
No puedo ni siquiera pronunciar palabra cuando Sasuke se levantó, caminó hasta él, y lo levantó dándole un amoroso beso en los labios.  
-Muy bien, que sea así. Tendremos un bebé como regalo de cumpleaños. Tendrán un hermano.  
Los niños gritaron de contentos y empezaron a brincar de felicidad, mientras Naruto, exhalando en los labios de su esposo le regresó un tímido beso y sonrió resignado. Aparentemente tendría un nuevo bebé…

 

Omake:

Han pasado 7 meses y Naruto ahora luce una preciosa barriga de 6 meses de embarazo, se notaba radiante y a los hijos mayores de la casa Uchiha Uzumaki más que satisfechos, se la vivían pegados a la barriga de su “madre” y hablándole a su hermanito o hermanita sobre cuanto lo (a) amarían y enseñarían cosas y a jugar con él o ella.  
Sasuke por otro lado parecía más que feliz, se notaba orgulloso de ver a su bella pareja luciendo su embarazo con elegancia. Un hijo más sería el perfecto regalo para celebrar dos cumpleaños.  
Así que fue una sorpresa cuando Tsunade revisando a Naruto descubrió que tras el bebé que siempre se veía había uno algo más pequeño compartiendo saco amniótico con su hermano. La rubia exhaló y se rió ante la atónita mirada de la pareja.  
-Bueno, Uchiha, Naru… Serán gemelos idénticos. Felicidades. Son dos niños, sabremos si son donceles o varones a su nacimiento.  
Ambos se vieron con sorpresa para luego reírse, perfecto. Su familia crecería el doble sin querer, pero ya amando a ambos bebés.  
Era el mejor regalo para sus inquietos hijos, mejor que un pony o un puesto de hamburguesas.  
Si, mejor que todo.


End file.
